


Horror Saturday

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon approached a house and paused near a window.





	Horror Saturday

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon approached a house and paused near a window. His eyes were on a woman as she sat in a living room and viewed a movie about a vampire. He smiled. Charles walked to the door and knocked. Fangs were revealed. A vampire enthusiast as a victim. Perfect evenings. 

 

THE END


End file.
